Everybody Hurts
by ellipeps
Summary: A bit Tiva, Jibbs and some McAbby! Takes place somewhere in season 4 but i suffer from JDDS so there are some happenings from later seasons... Read and find out!
1. The Beginning

_**Everybody hurts a NCIS fanfiction**_

It really does hurt when you fall. Even if it's only in a stair or on a slippery part of the road. It hurts. But what hurts the most is when someone let's you down. Someone you trust. Someone you love. Someone that you really care about a lot.

But if you don't have some of those people around you, you don't have to feel that kind of pain. And that's what this is all about. Friendship and love.

Chapter 1

-McGoogle? Tony replied. McGee doesn't answer. Tony tries again.

-McGeek?

-Yes Tony, what do want? McGee answers irritated.

-Nothing, I'm bored, and you are funny to annoy!

-Tony, the case? Shouldn't you check his phone records?

-I'm done with that, and shouldn't you check his credit account?

-I try to, but you are stopping me from doing it!

Gibbs enters the bullpen and gives Tony a Gibbs-slap.

-DiNozzo, McGee work now!

-I am, McGee started to talk, Tony said and glared at McGee.

-I don't care! Just work! What'd you got?

McGee turns on the plasma and shows the credit accounts.

-It's nothing specific, expect this. He points at March 12 and continues;

-He's received 100.000 dollars in one day, the same day as the victim was killed!

-Maybe he was payed by someone, Ziva says and enters the room.

-Yes, I ehh was just going to say that.

-Nice of you to join us, Ziva, Gibbs says and gives her a glare.

-Family problems, she says and looks back at Gibbs's grey/blue with confident in her brown ones.

-DiNozzo, David Abby wanted you, I think it's important. Gibbs said and turned to Tony and Ziva.

-Well officer David let's go, Tony smirked and held the elevator for Ziva.

-Tony! Ziva! Come here! Abby shouted as soon as the elevator door opened.

-Oops, she sounds angry! What have we done now?

-GET IN HERE BOTH OF YOU!

Tony gives Ziva a scared look.

-NOW!!!

-Yes Abby, what do you want?

-Why didn't the two of you tell me that you were going to Charlotte on a mission?

-Abby, we aren't going to Charlotte, were not going anywhere! Where did you get that from? Ziva said and smirked.

-The Director… Jenny told me to prepare your flight and hotel! But shouldn't McGee do that? Hmm, well I guess that she thought that I was better for this job or that McGee had too much to do … and…

-Abby please, The Director haven't told us yet if we are going, shouldn't she do that first?

-Well I was on my way, The Director said as she entered the lab. But the two of you got away before I could tell you. And yes you are going go Charlotte, in North Carolina, with Palmer, to investigate a dead body of a marine.

-Why is Palmer going? Tony asked with a declared face expression.

-Ducky is busy and Palmer is ready for his first autopsy!, Jenny said.

-Well, when are they going? Where should I book the hotel? How long are they staying? Why did you tell me before them? Why doesn't I come with them? Jenny!!! I need answers! Abby almost jumped up and down by excitement.

-Abby, calm down, I'll tell you soon. Jenny turned to Tony and Ziva. You two can go home and pack your bags, you are going tonight.

-Yes ma'am, Tony said and went for the elevator. Ziva smiled at Jenny and went after him.

-Well, our first mission together far away from the rest of the team, and Gibbs. Why do you think she picked us? Tony asked Ziva in the elevator.

-I don't know, you are actually senior field agent and I am good at what I'm doing, maybe she wanted to be alone without you and McGee fighting about work, computers, each other, yeah you got it. Maybe she wanted to kill two bugs with one?

-Birds, Ziva, birds!

-What?

-Not bugs! Birds, you say; Kill two birds with one!

-Same difference! Ziva exclaimed.

When they got out of the elevator Gibbs came walking towards them.

-You two! Come here! You have a visitor!


	2. Everybody Cries

Chapter 2

In the middle of the bullpen, talking to McGee stood Eli David. He'd a beige suit and a blue shirt. He didn't look mad so Ziva walked towards him.

-Hi papa! What are you doing here?

-Ziva, my dear! How are you? Do you enjoy your time here in Washington?

It was clear that Mossad Director Eli David avoided to talk about why he was there.

-I am fine, but why are you here?, Ziva said and looked suspiciously at her father.

-Can't a father visit his daughter?

-No? Not when he lives in Israel and is Director of Mossad? Why are you here?

-Can we talk in private?, he said and looked around in the bullpen, as everybody stared at him and Ziva.

When Ziva and Eli David came out if the interrogation room, Ziva had red-rimmed eyes. Eli was sobbing.

-What do you think has happened? She is almost crying! McGee looked at Ziva and then at Tony.

-I don't know, maybe she is vulnerable, for once in a life time! Ziva David is crying!

-Tony, please not now!, Ziva said while saying goodbye to her father.

-So, he's not staying?, McGee said in a try to lighten up the mood.

-No, he's got a funeral to plan, Ziva said between a attack of tears.

-What? Who has died?!, Abby, who just entered the bullpen, shouted.

-My mother and my aunt, has been killed an a attack against a Synagogue in Tel Aviv. My father just came too tell me, he's on his way home now. He really had to return, he actually almost didn't have time to tell me. The funeral is the next week. Then she started to cry again.

Tony came to her desk and gave her a hug, a really long hug. Ziva sobbed against his shoulder. Abby leaned against McGee's desk and whispered in McGee's ear;

-They do really fit together.

-Mhm, was everything McGee could say, because all he could think of was Abby next too him.

They sat, and stood, that way until Gibbs came and asked Abby too tell her what she was doing there, from the very beginning.

-I was going too tell you about those tire tracks you asked me too check. The come from a Volvo S60, a pretty new car, but they sat on the wrong car! There haven't been sold any Volvo S60 in D.C, Virginia or Maryland, and no car service had changed tires on a S60, I've asked them all, or I made Palmer do it. Obviously does Americans don't like S60, but I do, it's a beautiful car and there's nothing wrong with Swedish cars at all, but I can't see why there named Volvo? What's that for name?

Gibbs glared at her.

-The case Abs, the case!

-Yes sir, Abby said and made a salute for Gibbs and walked away.

Later that evening Tony, Ziva and a sleepy Palmer were sitting on a plane to Charlotte. It took only 39 minutes but both Palmer and Tony fell asleep. When it was five minutes before landing Ziva poked at Tony so he waked up. He opened one of his eyes and said;

-Are we there yet?

-Yes, in five minutes. Can you wake Palmer?, Ziva said calm and quiet.

" God, she's really beautiful, how am I going to fix this weekend with her?" Tony thought and turned around and stared at Palmer. Palmer laid on his back, saliva coming out of his mouth.

-Uhh, he's drooling more than a dog!

-Just wake him up! Ziva exclaimed.

-Yeah, yeah. Palmer! Palmer doesn't react. PALMER!!!

-Yes! I'm awake! Palmer sat up and looked around confused.

-Awake and drooling! Tony said and smirked.

Palmer touched his cheek. His hand were all covered in saliva. Ziva gave him a tissue.

-Thank you Ziva! Palmer said and wiped his hand.

Several disputes and one real fight between Tony and Ziva they entered the hotel lobby. They were going to stay at the Dunhill hotel for three days, if the investigation were going to take longer time they were going to take in on a motel.

-Let me do the talking! Tony said and walked up to the desk where a woman sat by a computer.

-Hello, may I help you? She said and smiled like all service people do.

-Yes, we have booked a hotel apartment for three people! With three separate rooms.

-And your name?

-Tony DiNozzo, or Anthony DiNozzo in fact.

-Well, here you go. Two rooms to mr and mrs DiNozzo and one for mr Palmer.

-Wait! Ziva shouted. Mr and MRS DiNozzo? We are not married! My name is Ziva David. DAVID! NOT DiNozzo! We are not even a couple!

-Oh, sorry, it's obviously a miss in the system or in the booking. We don't have any other rooms available, you need to share room. I'm so sorry! We will reciprocate you some how.

If looks could kill the receptionist would be dead ten times over. Ziva glared one last time and rushed towards the elevator. She dragged Tony and Palmer with her into the elevator.

-I sleep alone in the separate room! She said and gave them a look that was impossible to disagree.

"But I rather share room with Tony… Argh, I can't think of him that way! Why does he look so good now? God I need Gibbs too be here, rule number twelve, rule number twelve, remember that! Ziva David! You need to shape up! Don't think like this again!"

-Ehh Ziva? Palmer said and poked at her arm. She stopped starring out in nothing and punched Palmer on is arm.

-Ouch!

-Sorry, a reflex! A Mossad reflex.

-You mean an assassin reflex? Here we are! Tony said and held the elevator for Ziva and Palmer. Palmer walked towards their apartment. Tony whispered into Ziva's ear;

-Just like your reflex at the war game? When you fought all those people just because you saw me laying down at the floor? Or was that just because you care about me? "Oh my God! Don't you ever lean towards her again! I just want to jump on her and kiss her! Her hair smells so good! Argh!" Tony thought and leaned backwards.

"He smells so good! God why did he do that? Does he feel the same way? ZIVA! Rule number 12!" Ziva yelled at herself inside her head.

-That was a reflex! At the war game I mean! She answered, but a bit too fast and Tony detected her lie.

-Hmm, you do have feelings inside! And I detected your lie… Maybe NCIS has weakened your assassin super powers! You don't lie so good and your reflexes are not the same as before! Hmm…

He looked down at her and his eyes met hers.

-Or maybe it's you! She said and gave him "the up and down " look and walked away to their hotel apartment.

He stood there, with one leg inside the elevator, and looked after her as she rounded a corner.


	3. Everything is wrong

Chapter 3

The next day they entered the crime scene in a little rent car, a red mini cooper, just like Ziva's. Later when they were investigating the crime scene Tony asked Ziva;

-What was it for family troubles? Then you didn't know about your mom and your aunt. A boyfriend? Or someone else? Tell me!

-It was nothing! She said and turned around and picked up a really old sock from the ground. Or it was actually a cousin of mine who is going to visit me. She's coming next week.

-She? Is she hot? Tony asked and looked as charming and interested as one could look.

-She's not very hot, she's fifty years old and is a daughter to my aunt.

-Oh… But is she still coming? Or does she even know about… the accident?

-No she doesn't, dad's going to tell her when he got home, I do not know if she's still coming. Can't we please keep on working?

When they came towards the body Palmer was already standing over the body and examined it.

-What do you got Palmer?

-He's, and it's a he, been hit by something big and heavy in the middle of his neck, it's broken. It reminds me of some movie I saw some weeks ago, it's was really weird, but really funny too, the murderer in the movie did kill all of his victims by hit them on the spine, so they got a paralysis, and then he came to the hospital and killed then there with medication. It was really…

Tony stood and glared at him in away that only could be described with one word; a Gibbs-look!

-It's not important! He has also been laying in these swamps for a long time, it could have been years! The swamp is a really good preservation!

-Who found him?

-One of those "swamp lodgers"!

-Loggers Ziva, loggers, not lodgers!

-What ever!

-Well was it you that found him? Tony asked the vitness.

-Yes I did, I was on my round, I was going to take a walk and see that everything was alright. And then I saw a hand stick up from the ground. Then I called the police who contacted you guys!

-Well, thank you! We'll call if it's something more we want!

-Yes you are welcome to call me, we can meet somewhere to talk if you want! He said and looked at Ziva.

-Sorry, only work when we are here! Tony interrupted. Shall we go Ziva? He dragged Ziva with him towards the car. Palmer, are you coming?

-Yes, but it's something that you should see first! I've found a marine servicenumber tattooed on his arm.

-Coming! What Palmer? Tony said irritated. What is the number?

-I think it is 817657320G, but I don't know exactly.

-Alright, write it down so we can run it in the data base later, when we get back to the hotel.

At the same time in the Navy Yard

-What do you got McGee?

-Nothing, or nothing new! But what we have is enough to arrest him for murder and drug using, and drug handling. McGee answered and showed what they got on the plasma.

-Then we'll bring him in, Gibbs said and started walk towards the elevator, and McGee?

-Yes boss?

-You drive! Gibbs said and throwed the car keys over his shoulder into McGee's hands. McGee stared at them.

-Come on, we don't have the whole day! Gibbs smirked and went into the elevator.

When they came back to the Navy Yard McGee received a phone call from Tony.

-Hello McGoo! Do you miss me, I miss you,?

-Hi Tony! No I only miss Ziva, it's quiet here without you! What do you want? I don't think you call only to say that you miss me?

-I need you to check a number… A marine service number… Are Gibbs there?

-Nope! What's the number?

-Ehh… 817657320G we think.

-We think? Where did you find it?

-Tattooed on the victims arm!

-Ouch! I'll call when I know! Are you enjoying your trip to Charlotte?-If we are! Aren't you Ziva?, Tony said and leaned backwards to Ziva who was cleaning her gun.

-Of course we are Tony! She said sarcastic.

-As you can hear Ziva likes it! And Palmer too!

-And he is where?

-In the shower… then it's my turn and then Ziva's… It's hard investigating a crime scene in a swamp! You get all dirty and cold! Anyway… Bye Bye McGee! Instead of Bye Bye Birdie…

-Wait! I got a hit on the number… It is a marine service number as you just said…

Gibbs shows up behind McGee and says;

-Why you'd got my number on the screen?


	4. Everybody comes

-What? Are you kidding? Is the number Gibbs's? But why? Does he know? Tony asked surprised and worried.

-I told him, DiNozzo! Gibbs voice raised from the other side of the line.

-Oh! Ehh.. Hi Boss! How's it going?

-Shut it DiNozzo! Where and when did you find my number?

-Tattooed on the victims arm, this morning. He couldn't have done it himself, it's too high up on the arm.

-Does you got a name?

-On the victim? No, we don't. We send some fingerprints to Abby for research. She said that she would call when she got a hit.

-Well, she's got to tell me first! Gibbs said and slammed the phone. He dropped it on McGee's desk and went towards the stairs and Jenny's office.

-What are you telling me Jethro? You want to take McGee, Abby and Ducky to Charlotte only because they've found your service number? Do you want me to spare Ducky, my only pathologist, and Abby, the only forensic scientist we have? And half my Major Case Team? No way!-Please Jenny I beg you! Gibbs leaned forwards so he came close to Jenny's face. You know that I can't let this be! I need to know, and I don't think that you want it of record? You know that I'm going anyway!

-No, but Jethro…

-No buts! Please? I do anything!

-McGee! Gibbs entered the bullpen and went straight to his desk. He pulled out the box and grabbed his gear.

-Come on! Grab your gear!

-Where are we going?

-Charlotte! And McGee?

-Yes Boss?

-Bring Abby and Ducky! I'll meet you at Ronald Reagan in… He looked at his watch. Three hours! Alright?

-Yeah of course!

Later at Ronald Reagan

-Abby? Why'd you bring that hippo? McGee asked Abby when they were waiting to check in their luggage.

-It's not "a hippo" it's Bert! And he's going where I'm going! Abby exclaimed to McGee.

-Alright, but is he safe to take on the plane? Gibbs said and smirked.

-He is! But if he's not, I'll fly with him in the Baggage room!

-Alright, alright! Bert is going!

-Oh look Gibbs! It's Brian! Ducky exclaimed.!

-Who?

-Don't you recognize him? It was him that let you take your bag onboard when we were going to Air Force One`

-Oh, him! The probie! Gibbs said and smiled.

-Yeah! Hi Brian! Ducky says to the passing-by steward. Brian turned and said;

-Oh! Dr Mallard! Nice too see you! Are you going to Charlotte?

-Yes! With Jethro, as you have met, Timothy and Abigail!

-On vacation? Brian stared at the odd group of people.

-No, no! On work! Well I think that we need to go now! Nice seeing you again! Goodbye Brian!

-Pleasant as always seeing you Doc! Goodbye! Brian walked away and started check in passengers.

-How do you know him? Abby whispered in Ducky's ear.

-Well it was a long time ago, when Timothy didn't work here…

The whole flight did Ducky retell the whole story about when they first met Kate, the whole Air Force One story.

Tony picked them up at the Charlotte Douglas International Airport with the Mini Cooper. They squeezed into the small car and drove away to the hotel.

-Did you choose the car Anthony? Asked Ducky, who sat closest to the right window in the backseat.

-No, Ziva did, it looks like her at home! And she thought that we were only going to be three of us so we didn't needed a big car. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Abby sleeping against McGee's shoulder, with Bert in her arms, and McGee sleeping with his head leaning against the top of Abby's. Tony smirked and looked beside him at Gibbs who were also looking back at McGee and Abby. Gibbs didn't comment about rule number twelve. "I wonder why?" Tony thought. "He may think it's and old-fashion rule? Hope so, then I can tell Ziva I love her. Shit! I just said that I love her! Shit! Hope that Gibbs isn't a mind-reader!"

Gibbs turned his head towards Tony. He asked;

-What do you got on the case?

-Almost nothing, we need Ducky to examine the body and…

-Shouldn't Palmer do that?

-Yes, but he got the cold… So I and Ziva had to share room tonight! I took the extra bed! Tony hurried to say as

Gibbs looked at him.

-Alright! I have faith in you and Ziva you know! Behind them Ducky became suddenly really interested in his

sleeve. I trust the two of you with my life, and I believe that you are going to do the right thing!

-Oh! That sounded like and Father-Son talk! Tony smiled his DiNozzo smile and continued, more serious;

-Of course! We take our jobs serious, or at least I do! But I know that Ziva will do anything to stay here!

The rest of the way they drove listening to Art Garfunkel's "Bright Eyes".


	5. Everybody Relax

Back at the hotel they got new apartments, in the right names, Ziva and Abby in one, McGee, Tony and Gibbs

in an other and at least Ducky and Palmer in one. There were three beds in each room. The rooms looked

perfectly the same, with doors between them, so they could walk trough and in to each others room.

Later that night they got together in the lobby and went out for a drink, except Palmer who stayed at the hotel and

rested. Abby and Ziva wore new dresses and the guys wore shirts. They were going in pairs, Tony and Ziva,

Abby and McGee, Gibbs and Ducky. They were going to "The Fox and the Rabbit" a local bar. They all ordered

alcohol free drinks, they were going to work the next day.

The DJ played pop music for a while and then it turned soft and gentle, and Tony asked Ziva to dance. The

dance floor was crowded with couples. Tony dragged Ziva out of Gibb's sight. They started to dance slowly in a corner. They moved closer until their noses touched each others. Tony leaned forwards and let his forehead lean against hers. He could hear her breath slowly. He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath. He let his mouth find hers. They stood and kissed a long time and it was reluctantly he broke their kiss. He could feel Gibbs's eyes on his back trough the crowd. He said;

-The song ended two minutes ago, I think Gibbs is suspicious! Was it like you have expected?

-I have kissed you before, do you remember our undercover? You have right but why did you… Gibbs will find out… You are going to… Why?

-I… I felt for it, I been wanting to try it a long time, I can't barley look at you without wanting to…

-I thought I were the only one that felt that way… Her eyes met his. Let's go back, the others are waiting.

At the time they got back Ducky where in the middle of an exiting story. Gibbs looked up as they sat down but said nothing. McGee did also look up but Abby didn't even react, she was so taken by Ducky's story! It was about Egbert, one of the first Kings in Britain. Gibbs interrupted in the middle of a sentence and said;

-Let's go home! Now! Duck? Are you ready to go?

-Yes I guess I have to be! He said and blinked with one eye to Abby.

When they got to the hotel they got into their rooms and then they all joined in McGee's, Tony's and Gibbs's room, which was the largest of the three rooms. They sat and just chatted for several hours. Gibbs didn't bring up Tony and Ziva's "disappearance" , neither did they. Ziva gave Tony looks all the time, but he didn't respond so much, not when Gibbs where there.

-What do you want? I'll go down to the bar and order something for us? Tony said after a while. Alcohol free of course!

-Alright, I'll join! Ziva said and raised. She walked towards the door and Tony followed her out of the apartment.

-God! Finally we got out! Ziva said and pulled Tony closer to her, when she had closed the door. She leaned against his chest and he kissed the top of her head. She leaned backwards so they could see each other in the eyes. He kissed her nose tip, she turned her face up and kissed him at the mouth. They stood and kissed a long time, against the wall, until Tony said;

-We have to have something with us when we get back in!

-Huh? Oh! Yes! It would seem suspiciously if we got back without any bear!

-Beer, Ziva beer! And we aren't going to buy beer! Alcohol free?

-Oh right!

They went down to the bar and bought a bottle of alcohol free cider. When Tony and Ziva got back, after a quick kiss, everyone was asleep. Abby leaned against McGee's chest and he sat in a big armchair. Gibbs sat against a wall and Ducky laid on the couch. Ziva smirked and looked at Tony. She poked at the door and then at themselves. They sneaked out and went into an empty room at the end of the corridor. Tony started to unbutton his shirt. Half way he stopped, to Ziva's chagrin.

-Wait, this isn't right! Not now and not when they all are here! Tony exclaimed and looked at Ziva with sorrow in his eyes. Ziva just starred at him.

-Please Ziva you must understand me! I love you! I really do! And thank god that you feel the same way, but we'll be unable to concentrate or… do what we are here for! When we get back to D.C I promise to be yours!

-But Tony I can't wait! I need you! Please! You are my haYakar! Please! Tony I… I can't do this without you! If we aren't going to sleep together… I'll go back to my room!

She almost ran out of the room with tear-filled eyes.


	6. The Day is Long

The next morning they all ate breakfast in the hotel restaurant. There where toasts, with ham and cheese, all kinds of fruit, melons, apples and oranges. But Gibbs only, surprisingly enough, took coffee.

-We're heading to the crime scene in thirty! Grab your gear and get to the car! Understood?

-Yes Boss! Tony, Ziva and McGee said at the same time. Abby said;

-Of course Gibbs! I'll bring Ducky! Is Palmer going?

When McGee heard Abby talk about Palmer he looked up quickly. He looked a bit jealous.

-Duck? Is he going? Gibbs turned to Ducky.

-No I'm afraid he's not, he has still got fever. That reminds me of that one time when I…

-Duck? Later! Gibbs said and looked at him over the edge of this coffee.

-Oh! Sorry, I'll take it in the car instead!

And so he did! The whole ride they heard about some cricket team members life story. Ziva could barley look at Tony. She talked with McGee and Abby instead. Tony just sat and looked out of the window and wished that he had never kissed her at the club. But in deep inside he didn't regret it at all. It was such an relief to know that she loved him too, that she felt the same way. He wished that they where at home, and that "Rule nr. 12" didn't existed.

All Gibbs could think of was Jenny, and why the hell his marine service number was tattooed on that victims arm. The murderer must have known him, or so does he want him something. Thoughts like them spun around his head, mixed with thoughts of Jenny, and of Shannon. If he and Jenny got together he could never forgive himself if anything happened to her because of him! Like it did to Kate, and Shannon, and Kelly.

When they got to the crime scene it was chaotic. The police officers from the local PD where running around like ants unsecure of what to do. Their forensic scientist where an old shaggy man with a really long beard. When Abby saw that she whispered to Gibbs and Ducky;

-Don't ever, never grow a beard like that! Don't grow a beard at all! Not because it's something wrong with beards but on the two of you! She shuddered. Gibbs smirked and went towards the coffee machine that the locals had put up. He filled his cup while listening to Abby's and Ducky's conversation about how unpractical it was with beard while doing an autopsy. Gibbs turned and a policeman turned up in front of him.

-Hi, you must be Gibbs! I'm the leader of this investigation, Andrés Guille. He reached his hand towards Gibbs who shook it hard.

-It's our case now, he's a marine, with my service number tattooed on his arm. Our Medical Examiner, Dr Mallard, is here to pick up the body.

-I'm sorry but that's not possible, our Medical Examiner is performing an autopsy on the body right now. This isn't your jurisdiction area, it's our case!

-WHAT? Gibbs exclaimed. You can't just move the body and perform an autopsy without telling us! It's our case! Let me see your boss!

-He's on vacation! He's not in town!

-Give me your cell! Gibbs reached his hand out.

-Alright! He handed the phone over to Gibbs. No hey! What are you doing? Police officer Guille exclaimed.

-Calling your boss. We are going to have a little chat! While I'm doing that, you are going to call and stop the autopsy!

-But I can't… Guille stammered.

-You can't do what?

-Nothing, I mean that I…

-What? Gibbs exclaimed.

-Nothing, I'll call! Guille wandered away towards a big tree.

-So… Are we going to get the body? Asked Tony while Gibbs walked towards the car and waved at them to follow.

-Yepp! I threatened with calling Director Shepard. Gibbs smirked and sat behind the steering wheel.

-Are we going now? McGee asked while answering a call from his sister.

-Yes we are!

-And who are we? Ziva wondered.

-Me and Duck! I'll drop him off at the hospital, where the autopsy is held. Then he'll perform the rest of the autopsy. Gibbs replied while he cranked down the window.

-Are we just going to wait here? Tony exclaimed and looked horrified. They where in the middle of a forest with only a gravel road leading to and from the little parking lot.

-Duck? Are you coming? Ducky got in the car and Gibbs drove away.

-Yes Tony he is leaving us here, in the woods alone, with the locals! Ziva's voice sounded like taken from a horror movie and she smiled devilish. Then her eyes softened and she smiled at him with her whole body.

"Hmm, hope she didn't took offence yesterday. It doesn't seems so. Well when we get home…" And Tony's thoughts wandered away to things that would give Gibbs an heart attack.

When Gibbs came back they really started to investigate the crime scene. Ziva took pictures and the rest of the team was looking for evidence.

-Found something boss! McGee yelled after a while.

-Of course is little McPerfect first! Tony muttered. Gibbs ignored him and said;

-What is it?

McGee held up a black T-shirt with an anchor on.

-I guess it's the victims?

-So do I. Tony said and looked around after PD:s that could see what the have found.

-D'you got a name on the victim yet? Gibbs said and turned to the anxious Tony.

-Working on it, the PD:s don't wan't to give it to me… Tony went quiet and looked down at the ground, like a small child who didn't pass a test and have to tell his parents.

-Let me handle that while you take the T-shirt to Abby, Gibbs said and threw the T-shirt at Tony.


	7. You're not alone

-Abby? No answer. Abby? Tony looked around a corner, no Abby.

-Yep! What do you want? Abby poked at Tony's shoulder from behind and he turned around in fright.

-Never, ever do that again! Tony exclaimed and glared.

-Do what? Abby said and put on her puppy face.

-Here, I came to give you this, McGee found it on the crime scene. Gibbs want you to analyze it, think it belongs to the victim. He gave the bagged and tagged T-shirt to Abby and went for the door.

-Thank you! And say hi to McGee from me! Abby said while the door closed.

-The name of the victim was Michael Cowell. He was a staff sergeant, been in the Navy for almost six years. Twenty-eight years old, not married, doesn't have any children. That's it. Gibbs looked up at the rest of the team, which seemed impressed.

-Nice job! How did you… They doesn't even talk to… Did you go with your interrogation style, or maybe like Le Chiffre, when he tortures Bond in Casino Royale!

-Just, back to work DiNozzo! McGee! Help him! Ziva, you're with me!

-Where are we going? Ziva asked while she jumped over an old rotten log.

-To see Ducky, and find out the cause of death!

- Duck! Can you give us a time of death, and a cause?

- Hello to you too Jethro! I have not estimated the time of death, not yet, but I can say that it was within a week from now. The cause of death was a heavy thing towards his head, but he does also have wounds on the rest f his body, I guess that he was beaten, hard, and according to the many different colors of his bruises, many different times.

- Alright, thanks Duck! Gibbs said and smiled. Ducky blinked at Ziva and she blinked back.

The short time that Ziva was away from him, Tony felt horrible, he wished that Gibbs had taken McGee with him instead, so they got some lone-time. He just couldn't stop thinking of her.

- Tony? Stop thinking of her! Please? McGee said after a long brake of Tony's.

- Of who? Tony turned his head fast towards the irritated McGee.

- Of Ziva of course! Who else? Don't think I'm stupid, I can see how the two of you are looking at each other!

- Like you look at Abby? Tony replied.

- Maybe… And so if I do? That's my problem, not yours! McGee walked away, but with relief, he could rely on Tony, he went through the same thing, except his girl loved him back. "I wonder if she loves me, like loves (!) or just loves me like she loves the rest of the team…"

- Right! McGoo! She told me to say hi to you from her! Tony yelled after McGee and leaned back towards the tree he had marked as his own, or all his things were spread all over the place. He dragged the hat over his eyes like a cowboy, put a grass straw in his mouth corner, and fell asleep.

- Look who´s relaxing, not working and asleep! Surprisingly it´s the one and only Anthony DiNozzo Jr! Ziva exclaimed after coming back with Gibbs. She saw Tony lay down under a tree, with a hat over his face and a grass straw in his mouth. She went towards him, with her bottle of water, tipping it over, on his hat. He said:

- Relaxing? Me? I'm thinking over the case!

- Well, who was it then? The wife?

- Yes! As always! Tony said and sat up, Ziva sat down beside him.

- Then, what's the stick for then? A "Thinking Stick"?

- No, it's not a stick, it's a straw!

- Straw, like in strawberries?

- No, straw like in stickberries! Yes of course like in strawberries! Don't you have strawberries in Israel?

- Of course we do, I just… don't like them!

- You don't LIKE them? You are a really weird woman Ziva David! Tony said and added, quietly. But a really beautiful wo…

- GUYS! Back to work! Now! What's the problem with you? I've yelled two times and you didn't hear! Gibbs yelled and looked really angry at them.

- Better get back to work, Tony said, raised and helped Ziva up.

The minute they came up to Gibbs and McGee it started to rain. A lot. Gibbs muttered and Tony complained about him getting cold. But Ziva loved the rain, the smell of everything getting refreshed, the sound, the feeling of rain in her face, and last but not least how good she felt after a evening run in the rain. She used to have the window open in her apartment to hear the sound of the rain against the roofs, streets and windows, and feel the smell from the trees.

But with the case there was no success. They didn't even find a hair.

- Well, let's get back to the hotel, it's getting dark. We can't find anything now, we have to wait for Abby's and Ducky's results. Gibbs said after three hours search after something that they didn't know what it was, in the rain.

Back at the hotel they sat and watched "American Idol". Gibbs muttered something about teenagers, irritating music and humiliation. Ziva fell asleep against Tony's shoulder. She sat between him and McGee and Gibbs sat alone in an armchair. Soon McGee also fell asleep, leaning his head backwards against the couch with his mouth open. After a while Gibbs turned his head and looked at Tony.

- What? What is it? Tony whispered, and looked suspiciously at Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him and then at Ziva, whom had almost fallen down in his knee in the sleep.

- I know about you two and…

- I KNOW, rule nr 12. "Never date a CO-worker". But… I just can't let her go, I just can't!

- I was going to say, I know how you feel and I understand, DiNozzo. But the rule exists of a reason.

- How can you understand? The Director? But wasn't that like years ago? Did you form that rule after her?

Gibbs just looked at him and turned on the TV.


End file.
